


Wake up, Tom

by orphan_account



Category: Thor (2012) RPF
Genre: Drastic measures, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy!Hiddles, domestic au without acting what d'you call that, like super shortfic, shorter than a smurf, shortfic, tom does not want to wake up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-26
Updated: 2012-07-26
Packaged: 2017-11-10 19:11:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom is woken up by our friendly neighbourhood Autralian Norse-God-in-disguise, Chris Hemsworth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake up, Tom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my friend fay from courier chat](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+friend+fay+from+courier+chat).



> inspired by Silverlynxcat's Good Morning. c'est marvelloux! read it. it's adorable, it's fluffy, it's everything cute, it has coffee in it, and you should read it. in fact, read it now. then read this. go. now. do it. go forth and read.

Through the warm, fuzzy haze of a good night's sleep came a voice. 

"Tom.."

A voice with an Australian accent.

"Tom..?"

He wished that voice would be quiet. He was trying to sleep. 

"Tom... wake up.."

A very quiet giggle followed the voice as it floated around in strings of nonsense syllables in his drowsy mind. With an incoherent mumble, Tom turned over onto his side and curled up into a ball. 

Odd how that voice seemed so familiar.

"Tom, wake up."

He turned over onto his back, drawing the pillow over his head to block out the irritatingly familiar voice with a grumble. Tom was set on not waking up.

He didn't notice the cover being very slowly drawn back from him. The air had the warmth of a summer morning, and didn't really register as different to the actor, who was hovering on the edge of falling asleep again. 

"Tom~" Crooned whoever it was. 

A thought surfaced briefly that he'd like to tell him to piss off, but was swiftly put out by the owner of that thought nodding off.

Chris Hemsworth blew a raspberry on Tom's stomach, sending him hurtling out of unconsciousness and into the arms of the Australian with a yell. 

He was awake.


End file.
